


Spend All My Time

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [23]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-05
Updated: 2007-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suki passes the time after her capture by Azula</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spend All My Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days with the theme: Give me something to look forward to.
> 
> Written before S3 aired Day of Black Sun, before the series confirmed that Suki was alive.

* * *

  
It's summer in Ba Sing Se and Suki has never felt so cold in her life.   
She has no idea what's happened to Sokka and Katara but she knows they're still out there, judging by the way Azula taunts her on the occasions when she comes to visit. Originally the thought had given her hope - Sokka and Katara had escaped, and they couldn't have gotten far without Appa, and if what Azula and the guards were saying was true and Aang was truly dead then they would need all the allies they could get. Surely they would come for her.  
   
So she sits in her cell, surrounded by the earthbenders, and waits.   
   
Nobody ever comes but Azula and the servants, and then even Azula stops coming.  
   
Sometimes late at night she can hear the other girls whispering in their cells - Suki has no idea why she's kept separate from them - and sometimes she fantasizes about suddenly developing earthbending abilities, and thus having no need of Sokka or her hope that he will come to help her.  
   
Mostly, however, she sits in her cell and shivers in the night.  


* * *


End file.
